


Hints of Cinnamon

by StardustCrow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard is mentioned but not actually there, Ferdinand has a way of bringing it out, Hubert can be soft actually, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustCrow/pseuds/StardustCrow
Summary: An unexpected visit leads to an unexpectedly nice afternoon.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 29





	Hints of Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Done as part of a Secret Santa 2020 event for a FEH Discord server! I was pretty happy with how it turned out so here it is for the AO3 crowd.

Hubert was used to spending the holidays alone. It wasn’t that they didn’t celebrate in Adrestia but rather that he simply never paid such things much mind. He would, in their younger years, keep Edelgard company while the adults went about partying, and as they got older attend them at her side. It was all he knew and he did not expect that to change.

It was quite a surprise to him, then, when Ferdinand came to visit on the 15th of the Ethereal Moon.

“Hello, Hubert.” The redhead greeted him, that familiar smile on his face.

“Ferdinand.” Hubert acknowledged with a nod. “What brings you here? Lady Edelgard did not mention she was expecting visitors.”

“Ah, do not worry about Her Highness.” Ferdinand waved a hand. “I came to see you.” At the other’s raised eyebrow, he continued, “I mean, well, I of course brought something for her as well but-”

“Brought something for her?” Hubert echoed, cutting Ferdinand off. “A present, you mean?”

“Yes!” Ferdinand confirmed, lifting his other hand to reveal a small wrapped box. “It’s nothing much, just some Adrestian tea leaves, but I thought she might like them.”

“I see.” Hubert smiled, ever so slightly, and accepted the box. “I’m sure she will enjoy them. ...Did you say ‘her as well’?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, I did!” Pink had touched Ferdinand’s cheeks, Hubert noted, though it wasn’t surprising with the winter’s chill. “I have something for you as well, Hubert, if you’re not opposed.”

“Oh?” Hubert smirked, amused. “What ever could the illustrious Ferdinand von Aegir have to give me?”

“Don’t be like that!” Ferdinand huffed. “Were friends, right? I just thought you deserved it. For, you know, all the hard work you do. Helping the emperor and whatnot.”

Hubert chuckled at his response. “I am only teasing. I appreciate the thought, truly.” He turned to set the box in his hands on a side table before turning back to the door. “What is it, then?”

“You have to come with me first.” Ferdinand winked at his companion. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Hubert contemplated for a moment before speaking again. “Alright. Lead the way.”

Ferdinand turned to do just that; Hubert followed and closed the door behind them. The pair set out down the path, snow falling slowly around them. It had covered the ground and much of the plantlife around the little vacation hut Edelgard had insisted they visit for the occasion. Something about not wanting to be cramped up in the castle for the holidays. Hubert had neither complained nor questioned her further, only insisted he accompany her. She had agreed with a smile, and off they had set. He hadn’t paid much attention then, but now he saw the scene for what it was- a picture perfect winter’s day.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Hm?” Hubert was suddenly reminded that he was not alone out here.

“The snow.” Ferdinand had caught him admiring the view, apparently. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yes.” Hubert agreed after a pause. “It is.”

The pair lapsed into silence, but it wasn’t long before Ferdinand started to veer away from the path. A bit puzzled, Hubert followed him without question. He trusted the man knew where he was going, and hoped he wouldn’t regret it. They walked a bit further before what appeared to be a garden came into view. The stone walls and once flowery bushes were coated in snow, but in the center sat a lone table much like the ones in Garreg Mach’s own gardens. There was even a teapot and two cups set on its surface.

“Well.” Ferdinand’s voice once again brought Hubert out of his reminiscing. “Here we are.”

Hubert glanced around again. Had he missed something? Was there something special about this place, something he hadn’t seen at first glance? When his eyes next drifted back to the center, Ferdinand had turned around and held a small pouch in his hands.

“Is that all?” Hubert’s smirk returned. “You brought me all the way out here for tea?”

“Yes, but not just any tea.” Ferdinand stepped toward Hubert, opening the pouch. “I know you're more of a coffee guy, Hubert, but hot tea is such a treat in cool weather. I simply wished for you to know what it’s like.”

“If you insist, I suppose-” Hubert stopped, the scent of the leaves reaching his nose. “Is that… cinnamon blend? ...You remembered the kind of tea I like.”

“I did.” The rosy tint was back, or had it ever gone away? “I remember we had it once and you said you liked it, so I got some for us to share. That is, assuming you are still unopposed to sharing a cup with me.”

“Of course not.” Hubert answered. “After all the work you put in, how could I say no?” He chuckled. “I’d be happy to have a cup, Ferdinand, if you’d be so kind.”

“But of course! I was the one who invited you, after all.” He replied cheerily. “I’ll start brewing it right away. Please- have a seat.”

Hubert obliged, taking his place in one of the chairs at the table. He sat in silence while Ferdinand worked, taking note of how carefully he watched the pot. About fifteen minutes later the tea was ready. Ferdinand filled his own cup before doing the same for Hubert. With a nod in thanks, he raised the cup to his lips.

“It’s delicious.” He said, the slightest hint of surprise in his voice.

“I’m glad it’s up to your standards.” Ferdinand said, smiling as he sipped from his own cup.

“Quite so.” Hubert took another sip. “It’s even better than I remember.”

“I’ve picked up a few tricks to get the most flavor out of the leaves.” Ferdinand said proudly. “I could teach you sometime if you like.”

“I shall consider the generous offer.” Hubert said before finishing off the cup. “Might I have another cup, good sir?”

“Of course you may.” Ferdinand beamed as he refilled his companion’s cup.

The pair dissolved into idle banter as they worked on the pot, talking about this and that and anything that popped into their minds. When they finally split ways hours later, Hubert couldn’t help thinking he wouldn’t mind doing that again. ...Or more often. Maybe he could start by sharing that tea with Lady Edelgard later.


End file.
